The Broken Alliance
by constantvigil595
Summary: Men who have friends,and especially good friends,are often forced to overlook them for the sake of their is Lucius Malfoy,after he receives his mission from the Dark Lord...Can Narcissa help him to take the right decision and save him from insanity?Possible update of the rating in the future to M!
1. Chapter 1:The Command

**Disclaimer:J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.I'm just toying with her ideas...**

* * *

**The Broken Alliance**

**I:The Command**

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, SW England**_

_**1**__**st**__** August 1980, late night**_

"So, what are the news from James?", Narcissa said, holding her one-month-old son, Draco on her hands.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the drawing room, full with green velvet couches, ornate armchairs, stools made of ivory encrusted with emeralds and a magnificent carpet on the floor, depicting the Knighting of Armand Malfoy by William the Conqueror. A huge ornate oak table, with collapsible legs, was pushed carelessly against the wall. Lucius had his white-blond hair flying wildly everywhere, and wore a dirty travelling cloak.

The talk was about James and Lily Potter. Malfoys and Potters had an alliance since the 14th century, when Laurence Potter had spared the life of Loxias Malfoy on a duel. Instead of delivering the coup-de-grace, Sir Laurence spared Loxias' life, in exchange for a pledge of allegiance to House of Potter and an alliance. Since then, the Malfoys always upheld their duties, at first with reluctance and with some chagrin. But, since the failed assassination attempt on Laurence Potter's son, Maximillian, when he was 5 years old, Malfoys took it as a personal insult that their allies had been assaulted in such a heinous way. And for five years, Laurence, Loxias and his brothers went on a manhunt against the assassins. Needless to say, two petty Dark Wizards weren't match for two Mage-Alchemists and their Acolytes. Since then, Malfoys have been the people who were, secretly, the most ardent supporters of the House of Potter.

But this alliance was soon to be broken, unwillingly, by the Malfoys, with great implications…

"It's a boy", Lucius said."He has Lily's eyes and James' black hair, although his seem to be darker somehow.", he smiled to his wife."He is on the seventh heaven with this kid, I'm telling you. He even allowed me to beat him by a small margin to our "good-bye" duel."Then Narcissa's eyes went a little dark, making Lucius shrink on his armchair, still laughing although.

She rolled her eyes and asked, "How about the godfather?".Narcissa was pale and dead-worried all day about Lucius. The Dark Lord didn't seem to know about the old alliance between Potters and Malfoys, fortunately thanks to Lucius' superior acting skills and his Occlumency training at the hands of old Abraxas Malfoy and Charles Potter, since he had his first signs of magic. If only the Dark Lord knew what was the reality between the two families' relations, Lucius would have been dead, with the rest of the Malfoys following.

"It will be Sirius, I guess. What, with all this hiding-out stunts they have to do to protect the boy, only he would risk his neck. Also there is the magic bond between the godfather and the godson. If the Dark Lord would trace it on me, along with the boy's identity, we would be dead."

Narcissa had been reluctant to get to bed all day. Her sister Bellatrix, was earlier at the Manor today, along with Rodolphus to see their nephew and drop a letter from the Dark Lord. She still dreaded Rodolphus' words…

_**Flashback**_

_**Yesterday, sometime on the midday…**_

"_The little ickle-Drackie had been growing up all right, for being one-month old, isn't he?",Bella cooed over Draco's crib._

_Bella had been waiting for two hours already on her sister and brother-in-law's house. She had come to have a little chit-chat with her sister, after a two-week long mission for her Master. But, she also wanted to visit her nephew._

_She hadn't seen him more than three times before she left for that mission, and she had missed him. Soon, Rodolphus was to come, to become the official godfather of Draco._

"_How is Lucius nowadays?", she asked."He had been very happy since Draco joined us, I guess, but is this the rule still?"_

_Narcissa blushed like a tomato."Oh,like you wouldn't believe. For the last two weeks, he have been opening up the unused child room, in order to make it habitable. With all the curses it has, in order to not allow the entrance to anyone, he has been working very hard. He decided to make it Draco's room to the time he will graduate from Hogwarts, and you know the spells it takes to make a room in this house to remain hospitable for such a long time, and, on the parallel, to keep it big enough for him, as he grows up."_

_Bella started laughing, seeing her sister turning red like this. She knew that this wasn't the only token of Lucius' happiness. She could read her like an open book._

"_But still, I don't think that our dear Lucius took care only for the welfare of your son. What about you?" _

"_Well, let's say that he arranged for us two to get on the new Muggle Beauty Institute on City, among other things…"_

"_No, I don't think you do understand what I'm talking about, do you, Narcissa Malfoy? I mean, haven't you indulged yet Lucius'"other"abilities?"_

_At this point, Narcissa went,if it was possible, even more red. That caused Bella's cackling laughter to rush out, making little Draco to laugh too._

"_Ooooh, Narcissa Malfoy has been a naughty witch lately, hasn't she? She managed to ride the white-blond thunder, hasn't she? She seems very, very guilty…"_

_Narcissa started ranting:"What is the problem with that? Yeah, I know, Healer Borrowington said, 'No any sexual-related activities for at least six weeks after the child's birth'. For all I care, he could be a eunuch, not allowing me to relief my husband after __**SEVEN**__ months of having a Sexual Chastity Curse on him, in order to…reward him for his hardships, in his successful attempt to remain faithful to me. I don't think so my dear sister!"_

_Bella kept on laughing, on expense of her sister's honor. Fortunately for Narcissa, the doorbell rang, and she went to open the door. As she lifted herself from the couch, her house elf, Minky, appeared in front of her._

"_Please missy Narcissa, don't tire yourself out, I can open the door. Sit down, please."_

_As Narcissa sat down, the visitor came in, behind Minky. Rodolphus Lestrange was Bella's husband for more than eleven years already. He was tall, heavily-built and had long dark-red hair, opposite to his wife's thin, petite standing. In the Dark Lord's service, one could see why they still operated together, because of their unwavering allegiance to the Dark Lord, and their magic abilities and physical built supplementing each others' attributes. As he came in, he grabbed Bella from the waist, lifted her from the couch and gave her a full-mouthed kiss. Then he gingerly left her down and lowered his head over Draco's crib._

"_So, there is the little 'un ,isn't he? Look, he gained much from his father, hasn't he? I hope he has taken something from you, lass, Lucius' superior genes or not withstanding."_

_Bella cuffed Rodolphus on his head, with some mirth on her face:"Oooow, watch out my hairy reindeer, before Lucius comes back and listen to you! Anyway, how comes that kiss and the hug? Not that I am concerned…"_

_Rodolphus scowled as soon as he heard the name of Lucius."Please, miss Black, don't tell anything to Lucius, for he is going to kill me. Between us, for the last months, before the little 'un was born, he was a little creepy and moody. I don't want him to unleash his anxiety upon me..."_

_Narcissa laughed again. Although Rodolphus was a bit brutal, he had still a soft point for relatives, especially babies. His fear for Lucius had come from witnessing him inquisitioning many of the Dark Lord's enemies with utter cruelty. Although, what made him curious(she guessed)was how a man, so cruel to his enemies was such a tender husband and father._

_After all, Lucius Malfoy was a family man._

"_Alright, I won't tell him anything, Roddie. Don't use any of your bear hugs to thank me, I'm still a little tender after Draco's birth, somehow. Still, you didn't answer your wife's question. How come to be so festive with her?"_

_Rodolphus said:"All right, you two wenches, you have me on the wall. If you need to know, I came to take Bella for a small stop to the Fortressa and then for a small trip on the Continent, possibly to Spain, for a trip and a couple of chance targets. The Dark Lord himself said that we deserve some relaxing time before we go to our next mission. And all this, thanks to Bella's amazing stunts."_

_When both ladies heard the name Fortressa, they knew that this was important, for the Dark Lord to call Rodolphus __**into**__ his __**actual **__HQ. That also meant…_

"_Wait", Bellatrix said flabbergasted, "That means that…"_

_Rodolphus gave her a wide grin:"Aye, Bella. The Dark Lord finally accepted us in the Inner Circle!"He said as he pulled her once again in a bear hug and a deep ,passionate kiss, while tears of happiness dripped from her eyes._

_Narcissa was very happy for both of them. Since that fiasco in the U.S.A. two years ago ,the hopes of Rodolphus and Bellatrix to join the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters were almost nil. But, after twelve fully-successful missions all-around the globe, finally, they earned back their Lord's trust and a much-awaited reward. Narcissa couldn't think that anyone else would deserve such a reward more than these two people in front of her._

_As she saw them getting more and more passionate, Narcissa started shouting to them:"OY! Get a room you two! The baby is here!"_

_Bellatrix and Rodolphus reluctantly separated from each other, having beet red faces already."Sorry, miss Black, that was a bit rude of me, to get into it in front of the baby. We should take this to our home I think, Bella."Rodolphus made to stand up to leave. Then he remembered something."Aaah...I would almost forget the little bugger! Before leaving the Fortressa, the Dark Lord asked me to give you this letter."He handed to Narcissa a medium-sized file, with the Dark Mark imprinted on it and a blank square on the opening side. That meant it was very important, for only Dark Lord's most important messages had this lock, that required the follower's blood and Dark Mark to be pressed on this square to open. It seemed to be quite heavy for a mission-only envelope._

_Rodolphus then said:"The Dark Lord told me that this envelope contains three parchments and a small object. He didn't tell me of course what it is, but he told me about the parchments…"_

"_What about the parchments?"_

"_Well, the first one explains what this object is, I think, and why the Dark Lord entrusts it to you to safeguard it. In the other envelopes, there are the mission objectives and the map that will be necessary to complete it. Oh, before we leave, will I make the godfather bond with my godson?"_

"_Oh, of course Roddie…"_

**Flashback end**

Lucius looked a little worried."Where is the letter now?"

"Oh,I have it here."Narcissa said. From inside her robe, she pulled out the envelope and gave it to Lucius.

Lucius weighted it for a little on his hands,like he was trying to fathom the weight of his responsibilities."_A mission from the Dark Lord…and a artifact important to him are in this envelope…Has he given me __**THE**__ mission I feared for?"_

His hands started trembling with this thought. Had the time come to betray his allies and friends. He felt already a wretch."_ How could I have joined this man's cause…"_

"_But on the other hand, he had my whole family as leverage. If I didn't, then we would all be dead…And my son…"_

Narcissa could feel the anxiousness and conflict inside her husband's mind. In time, she and Lucius, through their devotion and true love to each other, had formed a bond between them, along with an empathic link, which allowed them to know what each other felt. Then she put little Draco back on the crib as Lucius shrank into the armchair, his soul wracked from sheer despair. "_Merlin, he is __**really**__ upset…"_

She sat on his lap and took his hands in her small palms. Even after all this time together she was still turned on by his strong, callused hands._ "I guess it is the curse of the Beaters to always have this kind of hands. Still…"_She brought his hands on her mouth and started kissing them, trying to calm him down.

As soon as Lucius felt her pulling his hands, he rose his saw Narcissa kissing his hands with as much love as she could muster and she also radiated love through the empathy link. Suddenly he was, like, surrounded by warm water in a bathroom. _No, that's much better…_

He saw Narcissa leaving his hands down, and he felt her cupping his face with her small, chalk-white palms._ What have I done to deserve such a loving woman…And how am I repaying her love? I get her worried to death…Some husband am I…_

Narcissa looked deep into Lucius' grey eyes. Being under pressure, he left his mind shields down, so she could see the mess of feelings inside him. She could feel the despair inside his soul and his eyes glistening from unshed tears. She then took him on her chest, rubbing his back, trying to sooth him down.

As soon as she hugged him, Lucius left his tears to run free, while sobbing. As his sobs grew louder, little Draco from his crib started whimpering lightly and shed tears like his father.

Narcissa started crying a little, her heart broken because of her husband's sorrow._ How can he handle alone such a burden? Stubborn like James and his friends. Loyal to his family and friends…_

Slowly, Lucius started to calm down a little. Narcissa took a look on his face. His eyes had become bloodshot from the tears and weariness. As soon as she saw him like that, she cupped his face again and started kissing him all over it. Little Draco had managed to stand up, with the help of his magic, on the crib, and left a happy laugh.

Slowly, Narcissa started to kiss him more passionate. The butterfly kisses all over his face turned to heavy snogging. She could feel Lucius slipping his hand on the small of his back, and she gave a small moan. After ten minutes of snogging, Narcissa pulled back from Lucius' lips. Both man and woman were beet red, while Draco had gotten a hiccup from laughter.

Narcissa said:"I better go to put Draco to bed…".Lucius agreed silently._ The small bugger had enough fun on our expense. It's time to deal with our problems…_

Narcissa picked up Draco gently from the crib and carried him to his room. He then put him on his small bed, with special wards, obstructing nightmares and keeping him asleep for the appropriate hours. As soon as she putted him in the bed, he started crying and stretched his small hand towards her chest. _Oh, I guess he is hungry…_

She then bared her breast, and picked up Draco on her hug in order to breastfeed him. As soon as she felt his small mouth close around her nipple, she thought:"_So, this is the essence of motherhood…Feeding your child from your own body, and, on the parallel, pouring your soul into it…It looks like a small angel, doesn't he?_

She felt another presence into the room. She turned around to see Lucius sitting on a stool two meters next to her. He was looking at her, while she was feeding Draco. And she could say that he was a little turned on: face reddened, nostrils flared up, his hands crossed upon his crotch…_Oh,he is in for a huge mess…_

As soon as she finished feeding Draco, she left him back into his bed. When he touched the bed he left a loud raspberry. Narcissa started laughing and took a napkin to clear Draco's lips. Meanwhile, Draco fell asleep immediately, although Lucius burst into hysterical laughter, getting an angry face from Narcissa.

After she cleaned Draco's mouth, she threw the napkin into the dustbin. Then she felt herself getting up on the air. Then she saw Lucius had her on his hands, bride style, and went straight to the drawing room again. They sat on a armchair, wide enough to fit two people. Then, she started kissing five minutes, Lucius pushed her mouth back, and she sat on his legs.

Lucius took his wand from his pocket and summoned the envelope."So,we should end this nightmare, shouldn't we?"

A/N:Hello!As this is my first fanfic,I would like to thank everyone who reads my stories,this one and these which will follow in the future!Reviews and constructive criticism would be very appreciated!Soon I will post an oneshot story and sometime after the second chapter of TBA!


	2. Chapter 2:Burn-Out

**A/N 1:**Somewhat smaller from Ch.I , but still I think it's good enough. Enjoy, people!

**The Broken Alliance**

**II:Burn-Out**

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, SW England**_

_**Friday, 1**__**st**__** August 1980, late night**_

Lucius summoned his penknife to open the envelope. With trembling hands, he rolled his sleeves up his shoulders, baring the Dark Mark. He pressed the letter on the Mark to see the envelope dissolve into a thin green wisp, leaving two objects to fall on the carpet.

He rose from his chair to pick up the objects. Then he noticed that it wasn't two objects but _four_: a small book, with a cover made by black leather and three pieces of parchment, roughly the same size as the envelope. He then picked them up.

As soon as he took the book on his hands, he could feel a very grim and terrifying presence. But, the most important was that this presence reminded him of something. Or, more specifically,_ someone…_

"The Dark Lord…"

Narcissa said, "Open the parchments. Let's see what the Lord wants from us."

Lucius noticed that the parchments were numbered. He opened the #1. He recognized almost immediately Dark Lord's handwriting: letters big enough to be easily readable, and with a pinch of elegancy.

He started reading:

_My young friend Lucius,_

_I believe this letter finds you to a time when your heart and soul are ready to serve our noble cause for the rise of the Wizarding World to its proper place._

_With this, I mean to bestow upon you a great responsibility, which will serve our cause for the best._

_As you know, I have been experimenting for a long time with magic to find ways of expanding our awareness about the High Art. And, more specifically, about the lifespan of the wizards._

_You know, that most wizards, if they do not meet a violent end, can move to "the next great adventure", as dear likes to call it, at a very old age. Really, there are wizards that have lived for al least 140 years, with very few more radical exceptions, such as of the famed Alchemist Nicholas Flamel, along with his wife, Perenella, which, with the help of the Philosopher's Stone, have lived for more than 600 years._

_But, as you see, with your, although superficial, in comparison to mine, exploration of the High Art, there are certain disadvantages to this methods. First of all, for a wizard to live such long, without any magical remedies, he must have a relatively powerful magical core, and have minimum exertion. On the other hand, the Stone, although it is a very useful device, which provides not only the veritable Elixir Of Life, it also produces gold, in amounts according to the quantity of the Elixir that is produced from it._

_Still, the Stone can be destroyed, be stolen, or be polluted, or get burned out for overuse. So, this seems to bring us on a dead end, right?_

_No! After decades of research, I managed to become immortal through some certain rituals and, thanks to some artifacts that I created, I overcame Death!_

_It is really impossible to believe, right? But the true believers don't need any evidence to know the Truth. But, back to the point._

_This small book is one of those artifacts that I created. I entrust you with its safeguard. Although I have provided it with enough protections, it would be much better to not keep it close to me, but close to one of my most trustworthy followers. I would like you to treat it like you would treat me, if I was hosted in your home. This ritual, let's say, created some kind of…conscience, on this book. So I would like you __**not **__to use this book, but just keep it safe. I think that the reward you will reap will be more than mine._

_With respect to my most trusted follower,_

_The Dark Lord_

Lucius looked at the parchment with wide eyes."So…"

Narcissa was anxious."So what?"

"What am I to do with this?"

"What, the artifact? Hid it, of course!"

"But, if we do, he will live forever, if he is right!"

"Yes, but the Dark Lord still has a human's mind. He must have done some mistakes, doesn't he?"

"He is supposed to be always right, only his followers can be wrong…"

"Now, don't sell this propaganda to me, love, I know you are above it…Now, open the other parchment."

Lucius was a bit nervous as he opened the second parchment. Was it the order he was afraid for? The order which would force him to betray his secret allies, in order to save his family?

He took a good look at the orders. It seemed to be an order to search for a certain person. There was a list of the possible whereabouts of this person. The names of the houses or the areas they resided to wouldn't ring any bell. But he had a bad feeling…

Lucius went for his wand when she left a small wail. He looked at her confunded, as he couldn't understand why she was so upset. She said then:"Lucius…look at the names…"

Lucius looked on the bottom of the parchment, seeing the "Targets" box. He looked over the names for at least ten minutes to understand the implications these three names could bring. He read the names as if he wouldn't believe it:

**TARGETS**

**JAMES CHARLUS POTTER**

**LILY POTTER NEE EVANS**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

"By Merlin…", Lucius sighed."How can he have learned it so fast? The boy was born just yesterday!"

"You forgot who James' friends are…Who is the spy among them?"

Lucius had a sudden insight."Oh, right…So Pettigrew is the rat, with pun intended!"

"Can't you do anything to stop Pettigrew from giving to the Dark Lord more information about the Potters?"

"I could kill him, I guess, or inform James to cut him off, but the problem is I am Pettigrew's caretaker. If something like that happens to him, the Dark Lord will know something is amiss. Then, we'll be dead too."

"So, you have to betray James, in order for us to survive, right?"

"I believe yes. There is no other way to break the Oath of Allegiance, except by deeds, not magic. And after breaking it, there will be no return. This will be the end. But, this is not the biggest problem…"

"What, is there something worse than that?"

Lucius was already a little worried, but after more thinking, he thought it was better to share this bit of news with Narcissa."Yes…After all this centuries, the Oath has been constantly reinforced by magic. That means that the Oath, although was very powerful when it was created, its magic power has been amplified even more. Which means more magic backlash following the violent dissolving of the Oath…", he said, leaving Narcissa free to think of the possible repercussions.

"So, you mean that the magical backlash, which would be created by the dissolvement of the Oath has been _amplified_ even more?"

"Yes, like the pre-existing backlash wasn't already big enough…"

"So, how much do you think it has been increased?"

"By my calculations and according to some scrolls about the Oath, _maybe _by a magnitude of 4…"

"Why _maybe_, love?", Narcissa asked nervously.

"Well, even during the time that oath was made, it wasn't researched in depth. Very few people had managed to perform it. Even Laurence and Loxias were left knocked out for two weeks, and for two months they couldn't use magic, until they could replenish their cores. So you understand that if the Oath was leeching magic from the wizards and witches under the Oath, even a minuscule amount, we start talking about some _serious _magic reserves…So the factor could be even greater…"

"Which are the repercussions?"Narcissa asked. She knew that it was already very dangerous, to betray her friends, but she had a newborn child to protect._"Who knows, maybe we can work something out. I guess that if I was Lily, I would have done the same…"_

"I don't know. According to these scrolls, never have an Oath so powerful been revoked before. But, if I compare it with other circumstances, the breaking of the Oath could cause an extreme magical wave, which could cause everything, from nothing,to frying up our heads or our magical cores or causing instant death.", Lucius said, already being a little winded from all this action he had today.

"So, it is 50/50, right?"

"If you think it's going to make it easier to brake the Oath, yes, it is. But, in reality, it isn't. But I can buy us some time, in order to find a way to manage to survive the Oath and help the Potters escape, too.", Lucius said with some mirth.

Narcissa was seeing the glint in Lucius' eyes. She was sure that he wouldn't stop to anything in order to achieve his targets, to save his family and his friends. She wouldn't had married him otherwise.

**A/N 2:**So ends . I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and constructive criticism will be accepted. **Flames will be ignored and deleted!**


End file.
